


Moominvalley in October

by sugardabbler



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism (Implied), Character Death, Child Murder, Gen, Pancakes (implied), comedy horror or something meant to resemble that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugardabbler/pseuds/sugardabbler
Summary: One morning, Snufkin decides to have breakfast with the Moomins.





	Moominvalley in October

Breakfast just wasn't happening for Snufkin.

The coffee pot was dry, his last can of peas gobbled up for dinner, and not even the smallest minnow could be enticed to nibble on an empty fishhook. But he was never to proud to drop in at the Moominhouse. Although the sun had only begun to peek over the mountain tops, he knew Moominmamma would already be awake to begin preparing a hearty breakfast for all who wished to partake.

Yet, a curious sight caught Snufkin's eye as he began ascending the slope to the blue tower, causing him to stop in his tracks. No stream of smoke came from the kitchen chimney, the usual sign that somebody was alive and cooking inside. In fact, for a place that housed such a large and lively family, the Moomin's home felt strangely...

_Dead._

It was unusual, but the Moomins _were_ known for their spirited lifestyle. Moominmamma was the one who normally managed the rowdy household alone, perhaps she simply needed to sleep in. And perhaps Snufkin could even pitch in this time. She would certainly be grateful for an extra pair of paws to help set the table or put on the coffee. He resumed the climb with a skip in his step, dreaming of the inevitable syrupy, jam smothered pancakes that were Mamma's specialty. Soon he stepped up to the porch and, after tapping just loudly enough to announce his presence, Snufkin invited himself inside.

He was immediately plunged in darkness. As Snufkin's cat-like eyes adjusted he could see the curtains were drawn, tightly, almost as if the Moomin family had something to hide. After pulling one open, he curiously moved towards the stairwell.

"Hello?" Snufkin called up.

Nothing but silence greeted him. He contemplated climbing upstairs, with a hand on the railing and one foot hovering slightly off the ground. The children at least would surely be stirring if Moominmamma were only sleeping in, but it was clear now that no one had yet risen.

And Snufkin would _let_ them rest, he decided. He was hungry, and if his friends couldn't be bothered to get up, there was no reason that should stand in the way of his own breakfast. Feeling a bit rebellious, he headed for the kitchen. His friends had gone blueberry picking recently. They would be the perfect topping for pancakes, and if he was lucky he could make whipped cream. Swelling with anticipation, he could almost taste the soft, fluffy flapjacks as he pushed open the kitchen door, and...

Snufkin took a moment to process his surroundings.

Something wasn't right with this picture.

Maybe it was the dress haphazardly tossed on the floor, stained a startling shade of red and decorated with remnants of skull and copper hair. Or the pelt of rat-like fur, scraped of fat and left to dry. Or the lifeless face of a disembodied young blonde troll staring helplessly at him from across the kitchen.

Or maybe it was Moominmamma in the center of it all, dilligently hacking at a mass of white flesh identifiable only by a stately hat placed on the table.  
  
Moominmamma was engrossed in her work, wielding a cleaver with the efficiency of an experienced butcher, but the bags under her eyes revealed that she must've been at the job all night. And she still had to process her son's remains! She didn't even notice Snufkin's arrival until he gently cleared his throat.

"Hello dear," Moominmamma said, giving her reddened paws a few futile wipes on her apron before shuffling over to greet him.

"I've been terribly busy all night, as you can see," she said, gesturing to the blood soaked crime scene that was once her kitchen. "There's still so much left to do if I want to fill the pantry for winter!"

Moominmamma turned away to continue her work, but let out the softest gasp when she understood Snufkin's morning mission.

"I'm sorry, you must have come here for breakfast." Moominmamma gently stroked the cheek of her adoptive child-figure's face with a sticky, matted paw. "But all my cookware is dirty, and I just haven't had the time. I'm afraid there won't be any pancakes this morning, dear," she said.

Snufkin screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a halloween story hence the title. but it languished as a wip for so many months and i was never gonna be satisfied til it was done so youre getting it now


End file.
